One Person can Change Everything
by Hanna Solo fangirl
Summary: Young Han Solo stops Padmé from almost being killed at Mustafar. Does that mean she won't die later? What happens when the Emperor gets a hold of this young street urchin? Years later, what happens when Darth Vader recognizes Han as being the boy who stop him from killing his wife? And what about Luke and Leia? How are they effected by one boy's choice to help someone in need?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Hanna Solo here! This is my first Star Wars fic and I am not sure how it will turn out! I saw that Han Solo would've been 10 years old during the battle at Mustafar so I wondered what would happen if he became involved with Padmé and Anakin. Ever wondered that? Anyway, please R&R and tell me if I should continue. Should I change, add of remove anything? Let me know because I'm open to suggestions!**

**Happy Reading!**

Mustafar, 19 BBY

Tears steamed down the pretty woman's eyes. The little boy standing behind her ship stared at her and his heart ached. If he had a mother, he'd never break her heart like the man arguing with her obviously did! Young Han Solo strained his ears as he tried to listen to their argument.

"Anakin." The woman, whose name was Padmé, cried, "You're breaking my heart! And you're going down a path I can't follow."

"Because of Obi-Wan." Anakin replied.

The man, Han guessed his name was Anakin, replied "Because of Obi-Wan."

"Because of what you've done... what you plan to do!" Padmé said, crying. Han wondered what terrible things this Anakin guy had done and why he was making the lady sad.

"Stop! Stop now... come back... I love you!" Padmé pleaded,

But just then, Han heard footsteps. He looked up and saw another man with a red beard and red hair walk down the ramp to the ship.

The way Anakin looked at the man made Han uneasy, but he was also curious as to what might happen next. He just hope the lady wouldn't get hurt!

Liar! You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!" Anakin shouted in such a horrible way that it made Han jump.

Suddenly, Anakin reached out towards Padmé with his hand. Han quickly looked at the lady, who now had her hands at her throat and was gasping for air!

Han couldn't just sit back and watch him kill the beautiful woman. The one he had watched for so long, wishing she was his mother.

"Stop!" Han cried out as he ran over to the spot where Anakin was choking Padmé. "Stop you'll kill her!"

Shocked at seeing this ten-year-old boy emerge from nowhere, Anakin stopped force choking Padmé.

She began gasping for air, relieved at now being able to breathe again!

"Are you okay?" Han asked her, now looking to see what had become of the red headed man.

"I-I-I'm fine. Thank you. He didn't choke me long enough to do serious damage." Padmé answered while a single, heartwrenching tear dropped from her cheek and onto the dusty ground.

Anakin looked at his hand which he had used to choke his wife, then looked and Obi-Wan, then Padmé, and finally to the kid who had stopped him from _murdering_ his wife!

"Padmé...I...I never meant for any of this to happen but..." Anakin scowled at Obi-Wan Me Kenobi, "You!" He cried, anger now returning, "You turned her against me!"

"You have done that yourself." Obi-Wan replied, calmly walked down the ramp towards the great groups.

"You will not take her from me!" Anakin shouted, now drawing his lightsaber.

"You're anger and lust for power have already done that." Kenobi answered gently. He too drew his lightsaber from his belt.

"Please!" Padmé cried, "Stop this Ani! Come away with me. Help me raise our child far away. Leave everything else behind while we still can!"

"No. Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore! We no longer have to hide our love for each other. I am more powerful than the Chancellor, I... I can overthrow him! And together, you and I can rule the galaxy! We can make things the way we want them to be!" Anakin replied.

"You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind, until now, until now you've become the very thing you swore to destroy." Obi-Wan said.

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan! I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new Empire!"

"Your new Empire?" Kenobi asked,

"Don't make me kill you." Anakin shouted in anger. _Kill?_ Han thought. This was getting serious! He needed to get this lady to safety!

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy." Kenobi continued,

"If you're not with me, then you're my enemy." Anakin glared,

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes." Obi-Wan replied, realizing there was no way he could change Anakin for good. He powered on his lightsaber. "I will do what I must."

"You will try." Anakin sneered. The two men started battling with their lightsabers.

Padmé started crying hysterically.

"Hey lady!" Han called to her, "This is going to get ugly! We have to hide!"

"No! I must stop them! They'll kill each other!"

"Better them than us right? Now come on!" Han insisted,

"I'll come with you little boy, but I'm not leaving this planet until I'm sure they're both safe!" Padmé said,

"Fine! Come on! Over by those rocks. We can hide and watch their battle as well." Han pulled Padmé over to huge, jagged rocks. They had a perfect view of the fight and, much to the dismay of Padmé, Anakin appeared to be losing!

After about twenty minutes, Padmé was still in tears and Anakin was pretty beat up!

Han had witnessed fights before, and had even started a few, but none compared to this!

Now the men were on a steel bridge, sitting over hot lava.

"You were the chosen one! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them. You were to bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness." Han heard Kenobi shout,

"I hate you." Anakin cried,

"You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you." Obi-Wan replied. After that the next thing Han knew was seeing Anakin wriggle around in the lava, which he had just fallen into!

Han turned to Padmé, but she was gone!

He looked all over and finally spotted her pulling Anakin out of the lava. Obi-Wan was no where to be found but Han didn't care about him at all! He as worried about the lovely lady.

Han reached Anakin and Padmé then he caught a glimps of someone, of something, in a dark cloak. He turned and saw Padmé laying on the ground next to Anakin. Before he could help her He felt a sharp pain in his head and heard a crack, then everything went black!

**So? What'd you think? Please PM me of post a review if you think I should continue. Bye! Don't miss my other fanfiction, Frozen Holocaust!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so you all know I will be on hiatus during the summer months of June and July! So for those months I won't be posting any new chapters! I will try to post as many chapters as I can before then! I won't stop writing during the summer though, I will record chapters on paper and transfer them to this site at the beginning of August!**

**Please R&R and tell me if I should continue this story! Thanks!**

**Love,**

**Hanna Solo**

Han awoke to find his wrists bound with stun cuffs. He looked around and took in his surroundings. He appeared to be in a medical ward, but the funny thing about this one was that there was only on bed. It didn't actually look like a bed, more like a table. A bunch of Medical Droids gathered around it.

Then he noticed what was on the table, or who was on the table I should say. Although to Han, it looked more like a what right now.

It was Anakin, most of his skin was burnt off, and he lacked on of his arms and his entire lower body! The sight made Han's stomach turn.

Then it hit him. Where was the pretty lady? She couldn't leave him yet! He didn't even know her name!

Han jumped up, but realized too late that he had made a big mistake! Pain shot through his arms and into his legs! He collapsed to the ground and again. He forgot he was wearing stun cuffs! If you move too much while wearing then you...well, get stunned! It's very painful.

Then a voice emerged from one of the dark corners of the room. It was a weird, cackling voice. "I see you're awake now." The voice said in a tone that was anything but kind! "I also see you've managed to stun yourself in less than a minute of awakening'" He chuckled and Han scowled, "You will be happy to know that I've contacted your...guardian...and he shall be here to pick you up soon. And I must say, he didn't sound too happy when I talked with him. He said that running away is a common thing with and he's getting tired of...oh how did he put it? Chasing you and your sorry self around the galaxy." The voice said.

"What?!" Han looked terrified! "Why did you go an do a thing like that!?" He would go back, he just couldn't! He would never go back to the Traders Luck with Garris Shrike! Nobody could make him!

"It's for the best, Han Solo, you guardian is worried about you." He said evily.

"No he's not! I'm nit going with him!" Han paused, then asked, "How did you know my name?"

"Oh Han, I know everything about you. I know that you don't want to go back with Garris because he beats you a lot and you're tired of going out into the streets and begging to get money for him. You want to be independent, alone...solo. The only thing holding you back is your love for a certain wookie living on the Traders Luck by the name of Dewlanna." The voice said.

Han was taken aback in astonishment. "Who are you? And how do you know so much about me?"

"My name is Emperor Palpatine." The voice said, stepping out of the shadows. Han gasped at the ugly face of his captor. He recognized him as the man with the black cloak he saw on Mustafar.

"I don't care who you are! I'm leaving!" Han said defiantly,

"Oh really? I thought you had already managed to stun yourself. If you weren't so reckless you might have had a chance." Palpatine replied as he walked to the medical table to check up on Anakin.

Han frowned, the goes his escape. The only thing he could do was sit and watch. He shifted his gaze to the Emperor when he cried. "Finally! He's finished!"

Han wondered what Palpatine was talking about, but he knew he'd soon find out.

"You look perfect...Darth Vader." Palpatine exclaimed as a dark thing stepped off the med table.

Han looked at the dark thing. That wasn't Anakin! Where did Anakin go and why was this...thing all covered in black armour?

"Lord Vader... can you hear me?" The Emperor asked,

"Yes Master." Darth Vader replied, "Where is Padmé? Is she safe? Is she well?"

"It seems as though she was about to give birth. So I sent he to the medical ward." Palpatine replied.

"When will I see he again?" Darth Vader asked,

"All in good time. But first I have a job for you." The Emperor motioned towards Han, "This is Han Solo. Take him to the docking bay, where there will be someone there to take him back where he belongs. Do not fail me!"

"As you wish Master." Lord Vader said in obedience. He walked over and grabbed Han.

"Hey! Let go of me you weird looking droid!" Han said as he squirmed around in Vader's arms. "I'll never go back! You can, you won't make me!"

Vader grinned under his mask at this little boy's persistence. He reminded him of himself when he was young.

"You'll never take me alive! I swear that I'm never going back with him again!" Han Solo continued. Now they had reached the docking bay, but there was no sign on any ship yet.

"Calm down, we just have to wait a little while until your guardian gets here." Vader said, trying to calm him down.

"You're one to talk! You're not the one being sent to your grave!" Han replied.

"Sent to your grave?" Darth was amused and wanted to here more about this little boy who had prevented him from killing his beloved wife.

"Yeah. When I get aboard that ship, he's going to best me so hard for running away I'll probably die! Then you'll be sorry for killing a little kid like me!" Han replied.

Vader's smile dropped. He remembered his life on Tatooine as a slave. He was beaten a lot and once her was almost killed.

"Are you a slave on that ship?" Darth Vader asked,

"You could say that I guess. " Han replied, "I'm being held there against my will!"

Vader thought for a moment. Then he said, "I'm not going to let you board that ship."

"No I'll never go! Wait what?" Han asked surprised.

"Come on. Follow me and be quick!" Vader said, putting Han down. Han followed curiously.

"There." Vader pointed to a small ship. "That's your ticket off this planet."

Han gazed at the ship. "Can you fly one?" Vader continued,

"Of course! I'm Han Solo! The best pilot in the galaxy!" Han replied, grinning.

"I don't know about that, I was pretty good when I was your age as well. But we don't have time for chatter. Get in the ship and blast into hyperspace. Get far away from here!"

"Wait!" Han shouted before getting in, "Is this some sorta trick?"

"No it's not, now go! Live your life to the full!" Vader said as he watch Han board the ship.

"Oh believe me I will! When I'm older I'm going to join the Imperial Academy!" Han said with confidence then asked, "Hey, was that lady you were talking to named Padmé?"

"Yes, that's her name." Vader replied,

"And yours is Anakin right?"

"It was, but Anakin is gone now. My name is Darth Vader."

"For the record." Han replied, "I think Anakin is a pretty cool name."

"You had better go now." Vader said, brushing away Han Solo's last comment. "Good luck Han."

"Thanks for all you've done! I hope someday we'll meet again!" Han said. He closed up the ship and took off.

Vader waved. "I think it's a cool name too." He whispered. Then he walked back inside, how was he going to explain this to Palpatine?


	3. Hiatus Note

**Attention Loyal Readers!**

**I regret to inform you that I will be on hiatus until the end of July. So expect another chapter August 1st! I know it's hard to wait and I thank all my followers and reviewers for taking the time to read. I will see you all soon!**

**Love,**

**Hanna Solo**

**P.S. On August first, expect a story about Hans from Frozen which I will work on over the summer and a story about Glinda, Theodora and Evanora from Oz: The Great and Powerful. See ya real soon!**


End file.
